Hissing Fits
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Halilintar itu pemarah tapi pemalu... dan sudah enam kali ia mengalami insiden memalukan melibatkan enam adiknya. [No pairings. Brotherhood]


**Summary: **Halilintar itu pemarah tapi pemalu... dan sudah enam kali ia mengalami insiden memalukan melibatkan enam adiknya. [No pairings. Brotherhood]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.**

**.**

**\- Oneshot Series -**

**\- "Hissing Fits" -**

**.**

**.**

Halilintar itu pemarah. Tapi pemalu.

Fakta ini tak banyak diketahui oleh orang seantero SMA Pulau Rintis kecuali Tok Aba, keenam adik kembarnya, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Reputasi sangar dan pendiam Halilintar itu mendominasi di pandangan publik dan ia dikenal sebagai remaja _cool_ _tsundere_ macam di _anime_ Jepang. Belum lagi Halilintar adalah ketua klub silat sekolahnya, membuat reputasi Halilintar semakin angker. Jarang ada yang mau berbuat aneh-aneh padanya, semuanya enggan dan sungkan pada remaja itu. Tambahan lagi mukanya selalu masam dan irit bicara, lengkaplah sudah.

Namun sebaik-baiknya imej apik Halilintar, yang tahu seluk-beluk karakternya hanya keluarganya. Mereka akan berkata kalau Halilintar itu biar pemarah tapi hatinya baik dan pemalu!

**.**

**.**

**Taufan**

Taufan ingat insiden Jum'at lalu.

Tiap hari Jum'at ada pelajaran kesenian yang berarti acara memainkan alat musik, menari, menggambar atau menyanyi. Seni adalah mata pelajaran yang paling disukai Taufan sebab kesenian adalah satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang ia unggul mengalahkan keenam saudaranya. Tak heran hari Jum'at pagi itu Taufan begitu riang gembira, lebih ceria daripada biasanya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Taufan, Halilintar sangat benci hari itu. Penyebabnya adalah ia mendapat giliran menyanyi di depan kelas, giliran pertama pula. Ia paling benci kalau disuruh maju ke depan kelas karena malu dilihat orang sebanyak itu—lagipula mereka semua sudah SMA, kenapa masih ada pelajaran kesenian dan menyanyi di depan kelas?

Akibatnya sekarang seluruh murid kelas 3-C SMA Pulau Rintis memandangi Halilintar yang berdiri di depan sambil memegang buku lagu dengan jari gemetaran. Sudah bermenit-menit Halilintar hanya berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apapun. Teman-teman sekelasnya mulai tak sabar.

"Ayo Hal! Nyanyi!" seru seorang murid.

"Cepat oi!"

"Lama!"

"Lambaaat!"

Halilintar kian terdesak. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya tapi tak bisa. Rasanya malu sekali menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Rasanya ingin lari saja dari sana sejauh mungkin.

Sementara itu dari kursinya, Taufan mengamati dengan harap-harap cemas. Apa kakaknya akan baik-baik saja?

"Halilintar, kamu mau menyanyi atau tidak?" tanya gurunya.

"I...iya mau.." jawab Halilintar lirih. Ia takut tak dapat nilai.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat menyanyi!" teriak seorang anak.

"Iih siput!"

"Hali lama!"

"Diaaam saja!"

"Tak usah maju Bu!"

"Cepat woi!"

"Hali _loseeerrr_!"

"Pasti menangis nanti!"

Sorak-sorai ledekan anak-anak kelas 3-C SMA Pulau Rintis mulai bergemuruh. Halilintar kian tersudut, ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam seraya menatapi buku lagu di tangannya. Bukunya sudah goyah akibat jari Halilintar yang gemetaran, wajahnya terasa panas sekali, tangan dan kakinya sudah sedingin es dan jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang. Ia tak tahan lagi! Ia tak bisa menghadapi mereka semua!

Halilintar lantas membuang bukunya dan pergi keluar kelas, membuat guru dan teman-temannya melongo kaget. Melihat kejadian tak terduga itu, tanpa pikir panjang Taufan segera ikut berlari keluar kelas mengejar kakaknya.

"Kak Hali!"

Lari Halilintar cukup cepat hingga Taufan kehilangan sosoknya di persimpangan blok kelas 2. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Taufan lari mengikuti jejak kakaknya dan mendapati Halilintar sedang duduk di taman, tepat di bawah pohon besar nan teduh. Ia seperti sedang sembunyi di sana. Taufan segera menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kak Hali!"

Halilintar tersentak kaget dan menoleh sedikit. Wajahnya langsung merengut kesal saat tahu itu Taufan.

"Mau apa kamu? Mau ejek juga?" tuduh Halilintar. Taufan berdiri di dekat kakaknya dengan nafas turun-naik habis berlari.

"Aku takkan ejek..."

"Terus mau apa?"

Taufan lantas duduk di sebelah Halilintar sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya mau katakan kalau Kak Hali pemberani," ujarnya. Halilintar tampak kesal.

"Katamu tak mau ejek!"

Taufan tertawa lepas.

"Aku tak mengejek Kak, tapi Kakak sungguh pemberani. Biar malu dan takut, Kak Hali tetap maju. Tak ada yang lebih benci perhatian publik daripada Kak Hali, dan Kakak tetap maju saja itu tindakan yang lebih berani daripada orang kebanyakan. Mengalahkan rasa takut itu jarang ada yang bisa."

Halilintar diam sambil memerhatikan ujung sepatunya. Ia merenungi ucapan Taufan. Benarkah ia pemberani? Justru ia merasa sebagai orang paling pengecut sekarang, lari begitu saja dari situasi. Untung saja hanya Taufan yang melihat insiden memalukan ini, bukan saudara mereka yang lain—Ice, Solar dan Gempa menempati kelas 3-A, serta Thorn dan Blaze berada di kelas 3-B. Tapi Taufan bisa saja menceritakan ini pada yang saudara yang lain. Halilintar bisa semakin malu!

"Fan, yang tadi rahasia ya," gumam Halilintar sambil memainkan ujung jaket hitamnya. Taufan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda janji.

"Iya, aku janji!" seru Taufan bersemangat.

Halilintar menatap jari kelingking Taufan dengan raut aneh.

"Itu 'kan janjiannya anak SD!"

"Iiihh kata siapa? Aku, Gem, Ice, Blaze dan Thornie juga begitu!"

"Tapi aku tak mau!"

"Iya Kak, aku tidak memaksa."

Suara tawa Taufan berderai renyah di taman kecil tersebut, membuat Halilintar ikut tersenyum kecil. Tak masalah Taufan tertawa, setidaknya ia tidak sedang menertawai ketakutannya. Insiden ini harusnya memalukan namun Taufan dengan elegan memandang hal terburuk dari sisi terbaiknya. Mungkin karena itu juga kegembiraan Taufan sangat mudah menular pada semua orang. Ia begitu tulus dan optimis.

"Kak, nanti belikan aku bakso ya? Uangku habis buat tugas makalah."

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. Yah, walau Taufan sering minta jajan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**Gempa**

Kejadian itu terjadi baru-baru ini.

Hujan deras diikuti badai melanda Pulau Rintis. Angin kencang menampar-nampar atap dan jendela mereka, untung saja tak ada yang bocor. Hanya ada Gempa, Halilintar dan kucing mereka, Cattus di rumah. Tok Aba, Taufan, Ice, Blaze, Thorn dan Solar ikut pergi melayat ke rumah keluarga. Halilintar tak bisa ikut karena sakit flu dan Gempa dengan sukarela tinggal untuk menemani kakaknya meski Halilintar berkata ia tak perlu ditemani, ia baik-baik saja, ini hanya flu biasa...

"Tapi Kak Hali pernah mimisan gara-gara demam," ungkit Gempa.

"Itu waktu aku TK, Gem."

Gempa memiliki kebiasaan untuk tidak memedulikan ujaran orang lain saat ia rasa perlu dan kali ini Gempa benar-benar tidak mengindahkan protes Halilintar. Ia dengan santai menaruh teh hangat dan bubur ayam di depan kakaknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, Kak. Hawanya sangat dingin, jadi aku buatkan bubur. Habiskan ya."

"Iya, terimakasih Gem."

"Tak masalah."

Baru saja Halilintar menyendokkan bubur ke mulut, listrik tiba-tiba mati. Kegelapan total melanda, sukses membuat Halilintar terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Walau dia sudah berumur 18 tahun dan sebentar lagi lulus SMA, Halilintar sungguh benci mati listrik karena membuatnya berimajinasi liar yang seram-seram. Belum lagi ributnya badai hujan di luar rumah seolah-olah air bah ditumpahkan dari langit, maka lengkaplah sudah suasana mencekam itu.

Panik, Halilintar langsung berdiri dan meraba-raba mencari adiknya itu.

"Gempa! Kamu di mana?!"

"Uh, aku di sini Kak, sebentar aku cari lilin dulu..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" jerit Halilintar. "Kamu mana sih!"

"Aku di sini," ujar Gempa sambil menerka-nerka di mana kakaknya, ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya mencari Halilintar. Lengan mereka bertemu—Halilintar langsung mencengkram lengan dan pundak Gempa seperti kepiting.

"Uh, oke, Kak Hali bisa ikut ke dapur," ujar Gempa.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke dapur, sesekali menabrak perabotan karena gelap gulita. Gempa meraba-raba sekitarnya sambil mengingat-ingat letak tiap furnitur dan kelokan. Walau agak lama, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di dapur. Gempa segera menuju pojokan tempat lilin dan korek api disimpan, tangannya meraba-raba dan menyentuh benda familiar. Gempa langsung lega.

"Alhamdulillah, sudah ketemu Kak," ujar Gempa. Ia memantik korek api dan menyalakan lilin, seketika cahaya hangat mengusir kegelapan pekat. Halilintar lega sekali, dengan agak malu ia melepaskan cengkraman di lengan dan pundak adiknya.

"Maaf Gem," gumam Halilintar dengan wajah memerah. Gempa hanya tersenyum mahfum.

"Tak apa, ayo kita ke ruang depan. Bubur Kak Hali nanti dingin."

Badai tak kunjung usai hingga tengah malam, halaman mereka sampai agak banjir dan suhu udara semakin mendingin. Gelap dan tak ada hal lain yang dikerjakan, tambahan lagi Halilintar sedang sakit, maka Gempa segera mengunci semua pintu dan jendela lalu memutuskan untuk tidur awal. Kamar mereka bertiga—Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa—diterangi sebuah lilin yang sering bergoyang akibat ditiup angin yang merembes dari ventilasi. Halilintar sudah tertidur setelah meminum obat flu dan sikat gigi, Gempa menjaganya hingga larut malam sambil membaca buku.

Menjelang subuh, Halilintar terjaga dengan tubuh jauh lebih nyaman dan membangunkan Gempa untuk shalat Tahajud seraya menunggu waktu Subuh. Ketika Gempa membuka mata dan melihat wajah segar kakak tertuanya, roman muka Gempa langsung berseri, membuat Halilintar heran.

"Kenapa gembira sekali? Dapat mimpi indah?"

"Haha, bukan, hanya senang Kakak sudah sembuh."

Halilintar terenyuh. Gembira melihat kebaikan pada diri orang lain itu perilaku yang kian jarang terjadi akibat wabah dengki serta iri hati. Halilintar rasa, Gempa memang tipe manusia langka yang semakin punah tergerus zaman.

Ia bangga padanya.

Yah, meskipun harus menanggung malu gara-gara takut gelap di depan adiknya. Hancur sudah harga diri.

**.**

**.**

**Blaze**

"Kak Hali, mau jadi pacar aku?"

Wajah Halilintar sudah semerah apel. Adik kelas di depannya begitu pemberani, ia datang bersama empat kawannya sebagai "dayang-dayang" untuk mengawal teman mereka yang hendak menyatakan cinta pada kakak kelas mereka, Halilintar.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat—tiba-tiba saja Halilintar yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil mengerjakan kumpulan soal ujian didatangi segerombolan anak kelas 1. Halilintar tak menyangka ia malah terjebak di situasi sinetron murahan, ia kira hidupnya akan datar membosankan selamanya.

"Jadi? Kak Hali mau terima aku?" desak si adik kelas.

Halilintar menahan diri untuk tidak menutup wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin mulai meleleh membasahi kulitnya. Ia menelan ludah dan berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Maaf ya, pacaran itu tak boleh dalam agama..." ujar Halilintar. Si adik kelas langsung kecewa tapi masih tak mau menyerah.

"Kata siapa? Boleh kok! Lihat deh banyak yang pacaran!"

"Banyak orang lakukan bukan berarti itu hal benar!' ujar Halilintar mulai tancap gas. "Tolak ukur kebenaran bukan popularitas."

Si adik kelas tampak mencelos kecewa. Wajahnya seperti hendak menangis namun ia berusaha tabah. Ia lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Ya sudah, kapan Kakak lulus?"

Halilintar kaget tiba-tiba ganti topik.

"Insya Allah April atau Mei..."

"Oke, nanti Papa dan Mama aku datang buat lamar Kakak ya. Kita tunangan—"

'Tunggu, apa?!"

"Tidak masalah, semua biaya pernikahan aku yang tanggung, Papaku tajir-melintir takkan bangkrut biar uangnya dibagikan ke orang se-Pulau Rintis!'

"Kamu ini—"

"Kakak tak perlu kerja nafkahi aku! Aku yang manjakan Kakak!"

"Bukan—"

"BUAHAHA!"

Terdengar suara seseorang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Halilintar dan si adik kelas menoleh ke belakang—terlihat Blaze sedang tertawa sambil memegang ponsel di tangan. Rupanya Blaze menontoni dari tadi dan sudah merekam semua kejadian memalukan itu. Urat dahi Halilintar langsung bermunculan.

"Blaze! Kenapa kamu rekam-rekam!"

"Biar lucu aja!" ujar Blaze sambil menyimpan ponselnya di saku takut disita. "Cieee Kak Hali sebentar lagi berumah tangga!"

"Mana ada!" teriak Halilintar, marah bercampur malu.

"Tak apa Dek, dia mau kok! Aku restui!" kata Blaze ke arah sang adik kelas.

"BLAZE!"

"Wuaaaah terimakasih Adik Ipar!" ujar si adik kelas. Blaze tertawa penuh kepuasan, Halilintar kian salah tingkah.

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Halilintar. Ia lalu mendatangi Blaze dengan langkah besar-besar. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, cepat hapus rekamannya!"

"Enak saja!"

"BLAZE!"

"Tak maaauuu!" seru Blaze sambil lari tunggang-langgang.

"Awas kamu ya! Blaaazzee!" kaok Halilintar bak angsa marah. Ia lalu mengejar adiknya yang sudah jauh berlari.

"Hapus rekamannya!"

"Tak mau! Nanti aku kirim ke semua orang! HAHAHA!" tawa Blaze sambil melompati sederetan pot. Halilintar kian mempercepat laju larinya.

"BLAAAZE!"

Sementara itu si adik kelas hanya memandangi kepergian Halilintar dengan raut _kesengsem_. Salah seorang temannya menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Kamu yakin mau bersuami pemarah begitu?"

"Yakin. Malah semakin berbumbu nanti rumah tangga kami," ujarnya keras kepala. Semua temannya hanya bisa menepuk dahi.

Pada akhirnya, Blaze benar-benar mengirimkan video penembakan itu ke Tok Aba, kelima kembar Boboiboy lain, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang. Dua minggu Halilintar harus panas kuping mendengar godaan dari saudara dan teman-temannya, bahkan Tok Aba sampai ikut-ikutan. Halilintar sampai salah tingkah terus dan pipinya selalu memerah—yah, walau pada akhirnya semua saudaranya kasihan padanya dan menghentikan ledekan mereka.

Dampak lain dari insiden ini, Blaze tak mau dekat-dekat Halilintar jika tak ada Tok Aba atau Gempa. Maaf saja, Blaze masih mau tulangnya utuh.

**.**

**.**

**Ice**

Di sekolah mereka, ada murid nakal yang kerap buang air kecil sembarangan di dinding sekolah. Akibatnya, dinding sekolah jadi bau dan penuh noda. Sudah dibersihkan dengan air dan sabun, tapi si tersangka yang masih buron itu selalu mengulangi perbuatannya—dan tak hanya dinding sekolah, kadang si tersangka juga pipis di tiang bendera, ruang kelas, bahkan kantin. Sepertinya dia sangat senang menyengsarakan dan menyusahkan orang lain.

Siang itu, Halilintar baru saja menyerahkan tugas makalah revisinya ke kantor. Suasana sekolah agak ramai karena jam istirahat, tampak hilir-mudik murid-murid yang menikmati jam rehat. Halilintar terus berjalan melewati deretan kelas yang ramai dan melalui area sekolah yang agak sepi, yakni sekitar UKS dan perpustakaan.

Tanpa sengaja, Halilintar memergoki tiga orang murid urakan Rob, Robert dan Roberto tengah lomba siapa yang pipis paling jauh, dinding UKS sebagai sasaran tembak. Tampak air seni membasahi dinding yang sudah susah-payah dibersihkan oleh petugas sekolah. Urat-urat Halilintar mulai bermunculan, ia paling benci pada orang yang gemar menyusahkan orang lain!

"HEI!" bentak Halilintar. Sontak tiga serangkai itu menoleh dan segera menutup resleting celana mereka. Tiga tersangka itu memandang Halilintar dengan gaya menantang.

"Mau apa? Mau lapor?"

"Iya, sekalian kuhajar juga kalau kalian ulangin lagi!"

Ketiga Rob itu saling berpandangan. Mereka tahu reputasi angker Halilintar sebagai ketua klub silat dan pemenang banyak pertandingan. Memang mengharumkan nama sekolah, tapi juga semakin menambah seram reputasinya sebagai tukang pukul. Meski begitu, ajaibnya Halilintar sangat jarang terlibat perkelahian karena ia menghindari perkelahian sia-sia yang pastinya akan menyusahkan Tok Aba. Walau pemarah, Halilintar bukan banteng yang tak tahu batas antara menahan diri dan langsung seruduk.

Karenanya Halilintar mengancam mau menghajar itu perkara baru sebab biasanya Halilintar hanya mengancam Taufan atau Blaze, sesekali Solar juga. Tiga Rob itu langsung menyeringai.

"Mana lu berani, kita bertiga, lu satu saja!"

"Oh ya?" sahut Halilintar sambil menggeretakkan jarinya. "Sudah lama aku tak latihan keroyokan. Meh, ayo sini keroyok!"

"Nanti jangan mengadu ke emak ya!"

"Nanti jangan mengadu ke nenek ya!" balas Halilintar.

"Nenek gua udah meninggal."

"Eh maaf, innalillahi wa inna ilaihi roji'un."

"Bos, mending jangan deh, gosipnya dia pernah hajar Bora Ra dari kelas sebelah," bisik si kurus tiba-tiba. Serempak dua yang lain segera memucat. Benar juga, kenapa mereka sampai lupa? Habislah mereka bertiga, mereka harus mundur kalau tak mau menjadi perkedel daging!

"Ehem, ahahaha karena gua kasihan sama lu jadi gua maafin lu," ujar si ketua geng. Halilintar mengerutkan alis.

"Jangan mengoceh yang aneh-aneh."

"Sudah gak apa-apa, kita maafin. Ya sudahlah, ada kerjaan nih. Cabut duluu!"

"Hei!" teriak Halilintar tapi ia tak mengejar. Yang penting ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Mereka bersekolah di sini, mereka pasti akan kembali lagi. Nanti ia akan—

"Woi! Jadi kamu ya yang suka kencing di sini!"

Halilintar terperanjat, ia menoleh dan melihat dua orang satpam menatap ke arahnya dengan marah. Kedua satpam itu lalu mendatangi Halilintar dengan aura gelap seolah hendak mencincang sesuatu. Halilintar meratapi nasib malangnya dalam hati.

"Bukan Pak, bukan saya!"

"Alasan saja!"

"Kamu tahu perbuatanmu itu menyusahkan orang?"

"Itu pelakunya si geng Rob, bukan saya!" ujar Halilintar.

"Sudah pintar bohong ya! Ayo cepat ikut kami ke kantor!"

"Biar guru kamu tahu, dipanggil nanti orang tua kamu!"

Dua satpam itu sudah mencekal lengan dan pundak Halilintar bak narapidana. Halilintar berontak dari pitingan mereka dan berusaha melawan.

"Saya bilang bukan saya!"

"Alasan saja, dasar bocah!"

Halilintar setengah diseret ke kantor guru dan pemandangan seorang murid berjaket hitam-merah dibawa paksa oleh satpam mulai mengundang perhatian. Siswa-siswa banyak yang mengenali Halilintar sebagai salah satu kembar tujuh Boboiboy dan mereka mulai bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dua satpam meringkus Halilintar, apa dia ketahuan mencuri? Narkoba? Tak senonoh dengan perempuan? Atau hal pelik lainnya?

"Lepaskan saya!" geram Halilintar marah.

"Diam bocah! Biar dihukum kamu nanti!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ice yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan, seperti mencegat dua satpam yang menciduk kakaknya.

"Minggir, minggir kamu!"

"Jangan di jalan!"

"Ice, aku dituduh tersangka pipis sembarangan! Pelakunya si Rob itu!" kata Halilintar panik, meminta pertolongan. Tapi Ice tampak datar saja sambil menghirup es stroberinya.

"Ice!" panggil Halilintar mulai gemas.

"Sudah, ayo cepat bawa!" kata si satpam tak sabar. Halilintar kembali dipaksa jalan ke kantor. Dengan putus asa, Halilintar menoleh ke belakang menatap Ice dengan setengah memelas.

"Ice! Woi! Bantu aku!"

Ice hanya memandang Halilintar tanpa ekspresi sambil terus menyedot minumannya. Halilintar jengkel sekali tapi dia bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat digiring ke kantor.

Setelah melalui koridor dan ditontoni siswa satu sekolah sampai Halilintar malu luar biasa, akhirnya mereka sampai di kantor. Kedua satpam itu mendorong Halilintar masuk sambil setengah berseru pada guru-guru yang ada di sana.

"Ini Pak, Bu! Pelaku yang suka kencing di mana-mana!"

"Bukan saya!"

Gara-gara itu, beberapa guru mulai mengelilingi Halilintar dan kedua satpam itu, sorot mata mereka tampak menyelidik dan penuh tanya.

"Benar kamu Halilintar?" tanya guru wali kelasnya.

"Bukan saya, tapi geng Rob itu!"

"Bohong dia, tadi saya lihat sendiri dia di sana!" kata si satpam.

"Bukan saya!" tepis Halilintar.

"Sudah ketahuan, masih mengelak lagi!"

"Mau dihajar dulu baru mengaku ya?"

"Kenapa kamu lakukan itu, Halilintar?" tanya seorang guru yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris.

"Sungguh, bukan saya! Demi Allah pelakunya geng Rob itu!"

"Mana ada! Tadi cuma dia di sana!" kata si satpam. Halilintar menatap gemas si bapak botak itu.

"Kalau Bapak lihat, itu pipisnya ada banyak! Tak mungkin saya sendirian yang lakukan!"

"Berarti kamu ada temannya ya tadi? Siapa!?" hardik si satpam. Halilintar mulai putus asa.

"Ya Allah," erang Halilintar.

"Halilintar, tiap perbuatan ada konsekuensinya," ujar guru BK. "Nanti besok, tolong ajak orang tua kamu. Kita akan bicara nanti."

"Tak perlu Pak," kata seseorang. Yang hadir di sana mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sumber suara dan melihat pemandangan aneh.

Tampak sosok Ice sedang bersama Rob, Robert dan Roberto yang salah tingkah. Mereka berempat berdiri dekat pintu masuk. Semua yang hadir bertanya-tanya maksud kedatangan mereka, terutama Halilintar yang setengah berharap ketika melihat mereka berempat.

"Ada yang mau kalian sampaikan, benar 'kan?" tanya Ice pada tiga murid nakal itu, sorot matanya tenang. Anehnya ketiga Rob malah ketakutan melihat Ice.

"I-iya, ma-maafkan kami, kami yang bersalah! Bukan Halilintar!"

Setelah serangkaian interogasi dan pertanyaan, akhirnya para guru dan satpam menetapkan kalau tiga Rob ini bersalah dan melepaskan Halilintar dari tuduhan tak elit itu. Tiga Rob mendapat sanksi dari sekolah dan dipanggil orang tua mereka. Halilintar lega sekali walau sudah ada rumor tak sedap mengenai penangkapan dirinya—ia benci dan malu jadi pusat perhatian lalu ditanyai banyak pertanyaan oleh teman sekelasnya. Tapi setidaknya nama baiknya sudah bersih berkat bantuan Ice yang tak terduga itu.

Malamnya di rumah, Halilintar mendatangi Ice yang sedang santai baca buku di kamarnya.

"Ice, terimakasih yang tadi siang," gumam Halilintar. Ice hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama Kak."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa membuat mereka mengaku?" tanya Halilintar penasaran. Senyum Ice lalu berubah menjadi senyum misterius.

"Ah, aku punya cara tersendiri," kata Ice. "Tapi yang pasti, kita jaga kita. Iya 'kan?"

Ice kembali membaca buku dengan raut ringan tanpa beban. Halilintar rasa, peribahasa "air yang tenang menghanyutkan" itu memang benar adanya.

Ingatkan ia untuk tidak cari gara-gara dengan adiknya yang ini.

**.**

**.**

**Thorn**

Thorn, kembar keenam yang paling polos dan paling tulus di antara saudaranya ini sedang berkebun seperti biasa. Waktu luangnya memang tak ia habiskan dengan TV, ponsel atau _game_, tapi merawat tanamannya yang jumlahnya sudah ratusan buah itu, dari yang paling kecil sampai yang sudah menjadi pohon rindang. Kalau tak ada tugas sekolah, Thorn tahan sampai berjam-jam di kebunnya. Gempa berkata kalau ada kesamaan antara Solar dan Thorn, yakni bila sudah hobi maka mereka akan berkutat sepenuh hati mencurahkan perhatian mereka. Solar dengan hobi akademiknya, Thorn dengan hobi berkebunnya.

Seperti biasa, Jum'at sore itu Thorn dengan riang menyemprot beberapa tanaman dengan cairan fungisida dan insektisida. Empat ekor kucing mereka bermain-main di sana seolah menemani. Thorn gembira sekali hingga tiba-tiba suasana damai itu diintervensi oleh Halilintar.

"Thorn, ada paket untukmu."

Thorn menoleh dan melihat Halilintar menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah paket kecil di tangan. Mata Thorn berbinar saat Halilintar menyerahkan bungkusan itu.

"Woah, cepat juga bibitnya sampai! Terimakasih Kak Hali!"

"Sama-sama."

Selagi Thorn asyik merobek paket, Halilintar mengamati kebun mereka ini. Cantik dan rapi, banyak bunga warna-warni bermekaran dan buah-buahan hampir masak bergelayut menyenangkan pandangan. Walau Halilintar tak mengerti berkebun, ia bisa mengapresiasi kerja keras adiknya ini.

Semuanya tampak damai-damai saja sampai ia melihat seekor lebah keluar dari sekuntum mawar lalu terbang ke arahnya.

Sepanjang hidup Halilintar, ia tak pernah takut hewan, seperti kecoak, ulat, cicak, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi ketika ia kelas 4 SD, Halilintar pernah disengat tawon sampai ia demam dan masuk rumah sakit. Rasa pedih terbakar dari racun serangga benar-benar berbekas pada memori Halilintar dan ia tak berniat mengulanginya lagi. Di samping itu, sebagai kakak yang baik, Halilintar juga harus melindungi adiknya dari monster mini itu!

Maka dengan sigap Halilintar langsung merenggut lengan Thorn yang kaget.

"Thorn, masuk ke dalam!"

"Eh? Kenapa Kak Hali?"

"Sudah cepat masuk!"

Thorn hanya bisa pasrah diseret masuk ke dalam rumah, tenaga Halilintar memang lebih kuat darinya gara-gara latihan silat. Bak mengamankan korban penculikan, Halilintar segera menutup pintu belakang rapat-rapat, menutup jendela dan mengecek apakah ada lubang di kasa ventilasi. Setelah itu ia mengintip dari kaca jendela yang sudah terkunci. Thorn ikut mengintip di sebelahnya dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa Kak Hali?" bisik Thorn. "Thorn takut Kak."

Halilintar tak menjawab, ia masih terus melihat pergerakan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Terbang ke sana, terbang ke sini, hinggap di kelopak bunga lalu kembali berkeliaran seolah itu daerahnya. Halilintar jadi gemas ingin memukulnya pakai raket.

"Kak Hali!" panggil Thorn sambil mengguncang pundak Halilintar. "Ada apa Kak?"

"Bahaya Thorn! Bahaya!" ujar Halilintar. "Kenapa kamu pakai baju lengan pendek? Nanti kena baru tahu rasa."

"Kena apa Kak?" tanya Thorn semakin bingung.

"Kamu 'kan tahu itu serangga berbahaya, kenapa tak jaga-jaga?" omel Halilintar. "Nanti kamu bisa masuk rumah sakit!"

"Uhh, serangga apa Kak?"

"Nanti biar aku basmi sampai ke anak-cucunya biar tak bersarang di sini!" janji Halilintar seraya beranjak dari sana dan menuju laci kabinet. "Mana semprotan nyamuk?"

"Kak Hali mau apa, Thorn bingung..."

"Hish! Dari tadi!" sergah Halilintar marah. "Matamu tak lihat ada tawon di kebun? Kalau kamu kena sengat macam aku dulu bagaimana?"

Thorn agak mengkerut ketakutan disemprot begitu oleh kakaknya. Ia lantas kembali mengintip dari jendela. Tampak serangga hitam bundar menari-nari di udara dengan seenaknya seolah memancing kesabaran Halilintar. Hanya ada serangga itu saja bersama kupu-kupu yang berseliweran ke sana-ke mari.

"Ummm maksud Kak Hali tawon yang itu?" tanya Thorn sambil menunjuk ke arah serangga tersebut. Halilintar yang sudah berbekal insektisida propelan langsung menoleh ke jendela.

"Iya! Memang kamu tak tahu tawon?"

"Ummm tapi itu kumbang punya Thorn Kak..." kata Thorn agak ragu. Halilintar menatap Thorn dengan dahi berkerut.

"...kumbang?"

Thorn mengangguk.

"Iya, itu kumbang besar Kak Hali tapi dia baik Kak! Teman Thorn kalau berkebun..."

"Matamu mana Thorn! Itu tawon namanya, kamu mau masuk rumah sakit macam aku dulu?" ujar Halilintar marah dan tancap gas penuh. Thorn hanya diam diomeli sambil memainkan jarinya, tak berani membantah.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu tak boleh berkebun dulu sampai aku basmi semua tawon-tawon di kebun."

Thorn hanya mengangguk patuh. Siapa yang berani ketika Halilintar dalam mode marah berjustifikasi plus mode protektif—matanya tajam, urat-uratnya bermunculan dan ototnya menegang seolah siap memukul sesuatu? Untung saja dalam perkara ini Halilintar hanya ingin membunuh serangga, bukan Thorn.

"Kalian kenapa kasak-kusuk di sana?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang memecah suasana tegang. Thorn dan Halilintar berbalik badan, tampak sosok Gempa mendatangi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ada tawon di kebun," ujar Halilintar agak mengurangi gasnya.

"Tawon?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Gempa mengintip sebentar ke jendela dan langsung tersenyum mahfum.

"Ah, itu si Pido, kumbang besar peliharaan Thorn. Dia tak berbahaya Kak Hali. Cuma menumpang cari makan."

Halilintar terdiam sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Thorn. Adik polosnya itu sedang menatap Halilintar dengan senyum kecil seolah menahan tawa. Dengan agak malu, Halilintar menaruh kembali semprotan pembunuh nyamuk yang dipegangnya.

"Warnanya saru begitu," gerutu Halilintar. Gempa dan Thorn tersenyum mengerti.

"Yang penting niat Kak Hali baik, mau melindungi Adik Thorn. Ya 'kan?"

Thorn tertawa kecil membuat wajah Halilintar agak memerah. Sudah umur 18 tahun tapi tak bisa bedakan mana tawon, mana kumbang. Kalau Solar sampai tahu, bisa habis Halilintar jadi bahan bulan-bulanan.

"Anda hidup setua itu ke mana saja?" terdengar gelak tawa menyebalkan Solar dalam benak Halilintar.

**.**

**.**

**Solar**

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau ada "sesuatu" di antara si sulung dan si bungsu. Gempa berkata itu wajar dan hanya masalah "dominansi teritori" saja. Katanya, Solar si bungsu merasa Halilintar berusaha mengintimidasinya agar patuh maka Solar berontak dengan otoritas Halilintar. Tapi di sisi lain Halilintar merasa Solar banyak tingkah dan sengaja membangkang hanya karena ia mau seenaknya. Maka terjadilah adu urat abadi siapa yang menang-siapa yang kalah. Friksi seperti ini sangat sering terjadi dalam dinamika keluarga, selama tidak dibiarkan berkembang ke arah yang serius.

Tapi hari itu perang dingin antara Halilintar dan Solar usai begitu saja.

Hari itu hari ulang tahun Tok Aba. Gempa mengusulkan mereka bertujuh untuk merayakannya—Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice dan Thorn bertugas membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk selamatan kecil-kecilan sementara Halilintar dan Solar pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan membeli baju baru untuk Tok Aba.

Masalahnya muncul ketika di toko pakaian.

Solar yang agak cerewet masalah pakaian dari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir meraba tekstur dan bahan dari pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya. Sudah sejam Solar keasyikan sendiri menganalisa tiap serat baju yang ia temui dan Halilintar sudah lelah melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Ia lantas hanya duduk di kursi tunggu sambil mengamati kelakuan Solar.

"Solar, cepat sedikit, ini sudah hampir Zuhur!" ujar Halilintar jengkel.

"Sebentar dulu, Tok Aba perlu pilihan paling sempurna," kata Solar dengan nada riang dari rak baju.

"Memangnya kita mau beli apa?" kata Halilintar berusaha tidak membentak di tempat ramai dan mengundang perhatian.

"Sarung, baju Muslim dan kopiah baru untuk Tok Aba," jawab Solar. "Kopiah dan sarung aku sudah dapat, tinggal baju Muslim."

"Terus maumu yang seperti apa?"

"Yang pasti yang lembut dan bahannya dingin serta menyerap keringat," kata Solar. "Warnanya juga harus bagus. Tapi sejak tadi aku tak dapat terus."

"Kamu ini seperti perempuan saja!"

Solar memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan tajam menghakimi.

"Wah, itu komentar _sexist_ sekali. Jadi laki-laki harus kelihatan kumal, kotor dan berpakaian serampangan saja biar dianggap jantan? Tampak rapi dan bersih itu sunnah selama tidak berlebihan," kata Solar sambil menaruh kembali baju Muslim ke rak. "Hmm, dan kita jangan pakai _make-up_ atau hal sebangsanya."

Karena lelah Halilintar memutuskan untuk diam sajalah daripada panjang debat dengan Solar. Lagipun, bagus juga jika Solar sangat teliti dan cermat dalam memilih agar Tok Aba senang dan nyaman memakainya. Hanya saja sekarang Solar terlalu cerewet hingga ia kelimpungan sendiri. Halilintar yang sudah gerah memutuskan mengakhiri penantian panjang ini dan menarik acak satu baju koko Muslim berwarna biru laut lalu menyorokkannya ke depan Solar.

"Ini saja. Final. Kamu tadi memilih sarung dan kopiah 'kan? Nah aku yang pilih bajunya," putus Halilintar tegas. Solar tak membalas ucapan kakaknya, hanya mengamati baju itu dengan cermat. Tak lama kemudian Solar tersenyum puas.

"Ini yang kucari dari tadi! Baguslah!"

Halilintar melongo. Kalau begitu, lebih baik dari tadi dia pilih bajunya daripada buang waktu!

Mereka ke kasir dan Halilintar menunggu Solar membayar sambil memainkan ponsel. Semua baju dibungkus rapi dalam bingkisan kado, Solar kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel putih miliknya dan ia pergi keluar.

"BIIIP-BIIIP-BIIIP!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _alarm_, tanda ada barang yang dibawa tanpa membayar. Solar terkejut, Halilintar mengira itu orang lain tapi hanya ada Solar dan dirinya di pintu keluar. Halilintar melihat ada petugas dari kejauhan mulai mendatangi mereka, ia lalu cepat-cepat menghampiri Solar.

"Cepat lepas ranselmu, terus pergi sana!"

"Tapi—"

"Cepat pergi sana!" desak Halilintar marah. Solar segera melepas ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Halilintar, lalu ia cepat-cepat pergi. Dengan gesit Halilintar menerima tas itu dan hendak membuka resletingnya. Sayangnya sebelum Halilintar sempat melihat isinya, dua petugas keamanan itu sudah datang dengan wajah agak gusar namun dipaksa tetap ramah.

"Selamat siang, sepertinya ada _item_ yang terbawa oleh Anda," ujar seorang petugas. "Boleh kami lihat barang bawaan Anda?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Halilintar lantas menyerahkan tas itu sementara Solar memerhatikan dari kejauhan.

Petugas membuka tas ransel milik Solar dan mengaduk isinya. Bingkisan kado Tok Aba dikeluarkan dan mereka menemukan sepotong jaket putih. Halilintar agak terkejut melihat barang itu sementara Solar yang menontoni dari jauh langsung memucat. Ia baru ingat tadi ia memasukkan jaket yang ia taksir ke dalam tas agar tidak repot-repot memegangi saat memilih hadiah Tok Aba. Solar lupa mengeluarkan jaket itu dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya di meja kasir! Dan sekarang yang kena getahnya adalah Halilintar.

Setelah menemukan barang bukti, kedua petugas lantas berkata.

"Kamu ikut kami ke kantor ya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyai," ujar seorang petugas. Halilintar mengangguk dan diiringi petugas, ia berjalan meninggalkan Solar yang masih mengamati dari kejauhan dengan hati mencelos. Ini semua karena kelalaian dia! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menunggu dahulu tapi sampai kapan?

Sementara itu di dalam pos, hampir dua jam Halilintar berurusan dengan mereka. Ia ditanyai dan dimaki-maki oleh petugas dan manajer toko—meskipun Halilintar sudah menjelaskan kalau ia tidak mencuri, hanya tak sengaja membawa jaket itu untuk dibayar ke kasir namun lupa ia keluarkan. Sayangnya tak ada satupun yang percaya dan malah semakin memakinya. Maka Halilintar hanya bisa menahan diri sambil berulang kali meminta maaf agar cepat selesai urusannya. Tak hanya itu, Halilintar pun harus menyerahkan fotokopi kartu identitas beserta uang ganti rugi seharga jaket itu. Nahasnya jaket itu harganya mahal dan Halilintar harus kehilangan semua isi dompetnya yang awalnya ia niatkan untuk membeli sepatu baru. Setelah itu, Halilintar diizinkan pulang dengan tangan kosong dan kena _blacklist _ dari toko itu.

Dengan hati lega, Halilintar keluar pusat perbelanjaan, mengira Solar sudah pulang duluan—tak mungkin Solar menungguinya selama 2 jam ia diinterogasi bukan? Tapi dugaan Halilintar meleset dan ketika di luar area perbelanjaan ia menemui Solar tengah duduk di kursi tunggu sambil merenung. Mata Solar melihat sosok Halilintar, wajahnya tampak lega sekali dan ia langsung menyongsong ketibaan si sulung. Halilintar tampak sama leganya melihat adik bungsunya itu baik-baik saja.

"Sudah kabari Gempa?"

"Sudah," gumam Solar. "Aku tadi telepon Kak Gempa dan izin kita pulang agak telat. Tok Aba juga baru akan pulang ketika malam..."

"Baguslah," komentar Halilintar. "Aku belum shalat Zuhur, mereka melarangku tadi," tambahnya sambil berjalan ke arah mushalla. Solar mengekori kakaknya.

"Aku tunggu di luar mushalla," ujarnya.

"Sudah shalat?"

"Ha'ah."

Suasana kembali canggung. Solar melirik sekilas ke arah Halilintar yang sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah kelalaian Solar hingga ia harus menanggung getah dari kesalahannya. Halilintar tampak biasa saja dan bersikap seolah tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi. Nurani Solar berontak dengan keheningan ini.

Merasa menyesal dan malu, Solar lalu menelan egonya dan menoleh ke arah Halilintar.

"Maaf tadi gara-gara kecerobohanku—"

"Yang penting hadiah Tok Aba selamat," potong Halilintar seraya memperlihatkan kantung plastik berisi kado. "Tasmu juga selamat."

"Tapi Hali..."

"Jangan dibahas, Solar."

Solar menghela nafas berat dan kembali diam mematuhi perintah abangnya. Memang tipikal Halilintar sekali mau menanggung rasa sakit demi keluarganya, dan ia tak pernah peduli apakah saudaranya meminta maaf atau tidak.

Karena pada akhirnya, Halilintar selalu memaafkan.

Bisa dikatakan setelah kejadian hari itu Solar dan Halilintar tak perang dingin lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

maaf ngasal saya gak tau ini apaan hahaha

Ambil pelajarannya, buang jeleknya ya ^-^

Dari enam cerita mini di atas, mana favoritmu? :3 silakan review tanggapan kamu ya~


End file.
